Boo
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Summary: Nice, Sweet, Cute, Lovable, Elegant, Polite, Charming…etc, everything she NEVER wants to be, and everything he loves. Imagine the chaos when they meet…
1. It's the end of the world

Boo.

Summary: Nice, Sweet, Cute, Lovable, Elegant, Polite, Charming…etc, everything she NEVER wants to be, and everything he loves. He wants perfect, she hates perfect. He likes watching sports, she likes playing them. She's a tomboy, he's Mr. popular. Imagine the chaos when they meet…

Chapter one: It's the end of the world.

**_Her_** **_POV_**

Sigh '_This sucks_' my stomach growled '_New school, snobby people, no breakfast, being pelted with eggs, did mention NO BREAKFAST! Food, food, food, food, food, aww fuck it! This is just making me MORE hungry! Damn it all!!_'

"Look!! The tomboys still hungry!!" some baka (stupid) student yelled when he noticed the rather LOUD growling noises my stomach was making.

"Looks like we didn't give her enough eggs for breakfast!" another said, ready to throw more eggs.

'_I hate eggs…_'

Just at the moment that thought came they threw the eggs.

'_Must… not… start… fight… AWW FUCK IT! THEY HAD IT COMING!!_' with that final thought, she grabbed one of the eggs as it was about hit her face, and threw it right into the first guys nose. HARD.

"I tink se boke mi mose!!(I think she broke my nose!!)" the guy screamed, covering his now bleeding nose.

"That's not all I'll break, you bastards!" I heard my voice say, but I had no control over it!!

My body sprinted into action, I don't remember much, but, I broke somebody's rib cage, somebody else is in a coma, three guys have broken legs, others got off lucky with only a few bites, scratches, broken bones, and some with deformed faces.

And you wondered why I tried NOT to start a fight!

"Oh, come on!! I didn't maim anyone, this time!!!"

"I don't care! You're still grounded for a week!! You need to learn to not PICK fights!!!"

"Pick? PICK?! THEY THREW EGGS AT **ME** NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!! I'LL ADMIT I WENT A **LITTLE** OVER BORED, BUT I DID NOT 'pick' THE FIGHT!!!!'

"No talking back!!" her mother said "Now go to bed, Videl."

And so the 'talk' (coughworldwar3cough) between daughter and parents, ended with daughter grumbling up stairs, already plotting revenge.

**_His POV_**

_Dear Journal, _

_There was a new student today, Videl, I think her name was, I didn't really pay attention, although, I heard from this guy I know that she broke his nose, but more sounded like "DE TOKE MI OSE!!!"_

_Although, he probably had it coming, 'cause him and his friends ALWAYS tends to pick on the new students, that and the nerds were having a party, singing things like "Ding Dong, The Bully's Dead" or was it "Ding Dong, She Broke His Bully, Pretty Boy, Nose, WOOHOO!!!" whatever it was, it leads to the conclusion that he tends to pick on A LOT of people,_

_I wonder how she managed to do it though, I mean, he doesn't JUST pick on the weak nerds, he IS actually very strong, he even boxes for gods sake!!! So how did a weak little gir-_

At that very second when I was just about to write the letter "L" a soccer ball LITERLLY flew THROUGH my window, NO my window was NOT open, AND IT WAS THICK GLASS TOO!! And it hit me in the face!! How the HELL did it manage to keep up such a high speed (and I know it was fast it hit ME in the bloody face!) AFTER it went THREW the window! Did I mention I'm on the third floor? (my bedroom is in the attic)

"**AWW, CRAP!! NOT AGAIN!!!**" I heard a female voice from outside say, obviously VERY frustrated, and one thought seemed to creep into my mind '_AGAIN???!!_'

"**YO!! ANYONE UP THERE? HOPE I DIDN'T HIT YOU! CAN I HAVE MY BALL BACK?" **the voice called up to me, now, I AM the spiteful type so my answer was obvious,

"**NO!!!**"

"Geez! SOMEONE has a temper!" I heard her mumble.

Finally getting up, I walked towards over to the window, and looked down….

It was her! The new student!!

"NO I DON'T! I'M JUST SPITEFUL!!" I yelled back.

"YA KNOW, YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS SCREAMING OUT YOUR WINDOW TO A GIRL!! WHAT ARE YA? ROMEO? Ya pretty boy…." She chuckled evilly at that sentence, of I'm not quite as amused as her….

"IF YOU WANT YOUR BALL BACK, YOU SHOULD STOP INSULTING ME!"

"Ummm… you already said no to giving back my ball." She pointed out "Geez, make up your mind already."

He flushed red in embarrassment, "Well if you are nice I MIGHT change my mind."

"Ummm… if I wanted my ball back THAT much, I would have scaled the wall, climbed in your room, and take it."

"Ha!! I doubt you could!! Come and try!! Weakling gir-Wait! What do you mean by 'if you wanted it THAT much'?" I asked but before I could get an answer, I had another question; "AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??! GET OFF THE WALL!!"

"I find you stupid, and I'm getting my ball back." Damn she's fast! She's already up to the second floor!!

"GET OFF **MY** WALL!!!" thank god my parents aren't home, this is just weird!

"Nah." Was her simple response

'_Damn her!_' "Fine!! You can have your stupid ball!! Just GET OFF MY WALL!!!!!"

"NO!! I DON'T WANT MY STUPID BALL!!!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL **DO** YOU WANT??!"

"TO PROVE YOU WRONG!" she said with an irritating grin, damn her!

"GET OFF MY WALL YOU SPIDERMAN WANNABE!!!"

"FOREVER AND ALWAYS!"

"YOU STUPID SLUT!!!"

NOW she looks furious! **"YOUR TAINTED, SLUTTY, STUPID, UGLY, FAT, BITCHY, DONKEY LICKING, SARCASTIC LIPS SHOULD NOT DARE UTTER THOSE WORDS** **TO _ME_, GOT THAT!!??? YOU FUCKING PUNK!!" **she started climbing the wall A LOT faster, it was kinda scary, ESPECIALLY since TOO climb faster, she was literally digging her nails INTO the wall.

'_I'm dead…._' She's already about three feet away!

"_VIDEL!!_" a voice called, "_DINNER TIME!!!_"

In an instant, Videl jumped off the wall, did a LARGE back flip, landed on the grass perfectly, and started running at full speed towards the house next-door, then froze mid step, right before she was to leave the lawn, she turned around with a glare that would freeze hell over, "I'll be back for my ball." She said in a deadly tone that promised death, with that she turned around, and continued running full speed to dinner, her mind most likely chanting "food, food, food, food, food…etc"

"That was a close one! I thought I was gonna die!!"

"**_Gohan!!!!" _**an absolutely terrifying, furious, voice screeched at the top of it's lungs aka mother is home, and I thought I WASN'T going to die!

To Be Continued.

Sage: time for the bloopers!!

Blooper #1: In an instant, Videl jumped off the wall, did a LARGE back flip, landed on the grass perfectly, and started running full speed on the lawn with a bag of salt she engraved "Fuck Off" in the lawn! "Ummm… I was supposed to run to dinner, wasn't I?"

Blooper #2: '_Must… not… start… fight… AWW FUCK IT! THEY HAD IT COMING!!_' with that final thought, she screamed "Silent Grave Surprise!!" and they all bite the dust. "Awww, crap! That's Sailor Saturn's attack! Oh yeah! And I just destroyed the school, I need to stop watching Sailor Moon…." "CUT!! DEAR GOD, CUT!!!" screamed the director.

Take Two on Blooper #2: Director mumbles: I still can't believe you managed to mess up a **_BLOOPER_**!!! Wait, I'm not supposed to talk….

Take Three on Blooper #2: '_Must… not… start… fight… AWW FUCK IT! THEY HAD IT COMING!!_' with that final thought, she grabbed one of the eggs as it was about hit her face, and threw it right at the first guys nose, when it was a millimeter away, it fell to the floor, "I TINK SHE BOKE-" "Shut up, it didn't even touch ya!"

Blooper #3(FINALLY!): In an instant, Videl jumped off the wall, did a LARGE back flip, landed on the grass perfectly, and started running at full speed towards the house next-door, then froze mid step, right before she was to leave the lawn, she turned around with a glare that would freeze hell over, "I'll be back for my ball, or I'll break yours." She said in a deadly tone that promised castration.

Blooper #4: "WHAT ARE YOU? SPIDERMAN?????!!!"

"Who told you??!!? It was that scrawny boy down the street, wasn't it??! I never should have trusted him!!!!" she ranted, "I AM **SOOOOO** CASTRATING him!!!"

Hours Later, in the middle of the night Chain saw revs a horrified, blood curtailing scream Crazed, Evil, insane, Laughter and the words **"NOT MY MANHOOD!!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY MANHOOD!!!!!!!"**

Blooper #5: In an instant, Videl jumped off the wall, did a LARGE back flip, landed on the grass perfectly, and started running full speed in the opposite direction of her house "**HELL IF I'M EATING THAT POISON!!!**" right after she said this, a giant truck threw the garage door (from the inside) with a crazed woman wearing a hair net and an apron, "OH NO!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY **THIS TIME**!!!!" "This time…?" Gohan said, rather shaky.

Sage: that was fun, wasn't it? :D


	2. My little book

Boo.

Summary: Nice, Sweet, Cute, Lovable, Elegant, Polite, Charming…etc, everything she NEVER wants to be, and everything he loves. He wants perfect, she hates perfect. He likes watching sports, she likes playing them. She's a tomboy, he's Mr. popular. Imagine the chaos when they meet…

Chapter two: My Little Book.

The Next Day

**_His POV_**

I was on my way to school, when one of my friends, Sharpner, came up to me. He started to babble about the schools latest gossip (I always did find him to girly for his own good…) when he stated something that wouldn't NORMALLY attract my attention, but there was that BLASTED girls name in his sentence that got me interested.

"Dude! I had the SCARIEST dream last night! Well ya know that new girl? Videl was it? Well in my dream, well first she came up to me at school, then out of no where she says; 'Hey! Scrawny kid down the street! I have a secret!! Nah nah!'"

'_Sounds like her…_'

"Well, then I, like, totally wanted to know what it was! But she wouldn't tell me!!"

'_This is scary how?_'

"So then I begged, and begged, so she FINALLY told me! She said; 'Fine! I'll tell you! But you CANNOT tell ANYONE, got it?!' and I, like, said; 'Of course!! I wont tell a soul, girlfriend!' and then she said 'Don't make me hurt you!' in an all, like, grouchy voice. So I said; 'Okay! Just tell me! PLEASE!?' so she whispered to me; 'I'm REALLY SpiderMan!!!' so then she, like, left. And then the pink bunny's!! they were SOOOO, like, CUTE!!"

'_He is SOOO gay…_'

"But that ain't the scary part! Later into the dream, I was going to bed when, while reading my "Seventeen" magazine, and then, I heard a noise in the closet, I look up in time to see HER open it, she said; 'Gohan knows, YOU told him!! DIDN'T YOU!?! Ya scrawny wimp!!!' a chain saw revved, then I screamed SOOOO loud, and high pitched! She laughed insanely, then… something HORRIBLE happened… I can't really say what… but I'll tell you what I said…; **'NOT MY MANHOOD!!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY MANHOOD!!!!!!!'**"

'_Yep! Definitely sounds like her…_'

"Shit Sharpner!! You don't have to scream it!! EVERYONES staring at you!!!"

Just then Videl walked by… and I REALLY don't want to know why, but… she looked strait at Sharpner and imitated a chain saw… with an EVIL smile too…

Earlier That Day

**_Her POV_**

_Dear Mr. Page that I loathe with all my heart, soul, and mind,_

_I STILL can't believe mom made me do this… let's do a small flash back and figure out WHY ANYONE would let a pitiful thing like you exist:_

_** FLASH BACK!!!**_

_**I rushed home, to the dinner table, then acted like the pig I am () and dug into the food.**_

_**My mother cleared her throat, I looked at in a questioning way.**_

"**_Videl, I think it's time we took care of your 'anger problem' so I've decided you shall have a diary!" mom chirped._**

"_**WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "Diary's are for girls!!"**_

_**My mother's eye twitched, "Just in case you forgot, you ARE a girl!!! And you WILL do this!!!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

_So that's it, end of story, I think I wrote enough for today, good day Mr. Crappy Ass Piece Of Paper From The Stupid 'Diary' Thing-a-ma-jig!!_

I walked into the kitchen "I hope you're happy, wench! I wrote in that 'Diary' thing this morning!" I retorted when I saw my Mom.

After giving her a death glare, I grabbed my toast, said my 'I love you's to my parents(Hey, just 'cause I'm mad at 'em doesn't mean I should lie and say 'I hate you' or something stupid like that), and left for school…

Later That Day

I was walking to school not really paying attention to anything when I heard my name being spoken:

"-new girl? Videl was it? Well in my dream, well first she came up to me at school, then out of no where she says; 'Hey! Scrawny kid down the street! I have a secret!! Nah nah!'"

'_What the-?!'_

"Well, then I, like, totally wanted to know what it was! But she wouldn't tell me!!"

'_Who-?!'_

"So then I begged, and begged, so she FINALLY told me! She said; 'Fine! I'll tell you! But you CANNOT tell ANYONE, got it?!' and I, like, said; 'Of course!! I wont tell a soul, girlfriend!' and then she said 'Don't make me hurt you!' in an all, like, grouchy voice. So I said; 'Okay! Just tell me! PLEASE!?' so she whispered to me; 'I'm REALLY SpiderMan!!!' so then she, like, left. And then the pink bunny's!! They were SOOOO, like, CUTE!!"

'_Is he high?!'_

"But that ain't the scary part! Later into the dream, I was going to bed when, while reading my "Seventeen" magazine, and then, I heard a noise in the closet, I look up in time to see HER open it, she said; 'Gohan knows, YOU told him!! DIDN'T YOU!?! Ya scrawny wimp!!!' a chain saw revved, then I screamed SOOOO loud, and high pitched! She laughed insanely, then… something HORRIBLE happened… I can't really say what… but I'll tell you what I said…; **'NOT MY MANHOOD!!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY MANHOOD!!!!!!!'**"

'_Okay, walk away real slow like… wait… I have an idea'_

I emitted an evil laugh and went through with my plan.

As I walked by the person who was talking, I looked directly at him, and imitated a chain saw, unable to keep a large evil grin from my face.

**_His POV_**

Sharpner yelped loudly and ran for class. That's when Videl appeared to realize I was there.

She turned to me with a slight look of shock at seeing me, then almost immediately trained her gaze to one of hate and walked away.

For some reason… it made me feel pain in my chest, not normal pain, this pain wouldn't go away…

To Be Continued.

Ariel: Yay!! I got SOOOO many good reviews!! I hope you all liked this chapter!! I'd like to say Thank you to:

Twerpsam, SoulOfALioness, and blackfphoenix.

Alright! Time for the bloopers!!

Blooper #1: After giving her a death glare, I grabbed my toast, said my 'I hate you's to my parents(Hey,They suck!!), and sliced their heads off… Director: CUT!! What's wrong with you?! You weren't even suppose to do that scene! Videl: I have issues.

Blooper #1: '_Okay, walk away real slow like… wait… I have an idea'_

I emitted an evil laugh and went through with my plan.

As I walked by the person who was talking, I looked directly at him, and took out a chain saw, unable to keep a large evil grin from my face.

Blooper #2: '_Okay, walk away real slow like… wait… I have an idea'_

I emitted an evil laugh and started to go through with my plan.

As I walked by the person who was talking, I looked directly at him, and was about to imitate a chain saw when I looked at the friend he was talking to and tripped, landing on top of Mr. I-don't-wanna-give-your-ball-back. We looked into each others eyes, each unable to look away, we drifted closer to each other. I could feel his breath on my lips. We leaned even closer, his lips brushed against mine.

"Ummm… aren't you suppose to be trying to scare the daylights out of me?" Sharpner looked very confused indeed.

Blooper #3: "I was on my way to school, when one of my friends, Sharpner, came up to me. He started to babble about the schools latest gossip (I always did find him to girly for his own goo-" Director: AHHHHH!! I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE IDEAS FOR BLOOPERS!!! Assistant Director: CUT!!! You! points at director you fired!!! Director: NOOOOOOO!!! Adrian!!!!!

Blooper #4: "'Okay! Just tell me! PLEASE!?' so she whispered to me; 'I'm REALLY SpiderMan!!!' so then she, like, left. And then the pink bunny's!! they were SOOOO, like, CUTE!!"

"He is SOOO gay…"

"Huh?!"

"Huh? I said that outloud??! Crap…!"

Blooper #5: 'Okay! Just tell me! PLEASE!?' so she whispered to me; 'I like big butts and I cannot lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face…etc!!!' so then she, like, left. And then the pink bunny's!! they were SOOOO, like, CUTE!!"

"What the f-ck?!"

Ariel: That was fun, wasn't it?


End file.
